


Unbearable Lightness

by techManticore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techManticore/pseuds/techManticore
Summary: Yuuri and Victor indulge in some alone time after Yuuri returns from his press conference.





	

Yuuri exhales shakily pulling away from Victor and their rather sloppy kiss.

“You did so well,” Victor breaths in Yuuri’s ear, his hands moving sensually down Yuuri’s back and sides. “I’m so proud of you. I’m always so proud of you Yuuri.”

They’re sitting on the floor in Yuuri’s room, backs pressed against Yuuri’s bed, indulging in some much needed alone time.

Looking away from Victor, Yuuri tightens his grip on Victor’s shoulders, and shivers. His heart is still so full from the competition and the press conference afterword he can barely handle the praise. He can feel his face flush even darker.

“You’re already like this when the only thing we’ve done is kiss?” Victor teases lightly, running his index finger along Yuuri’s hot cheek.  
It’s not just the kissing! Yuri thinks miserably, but he doesn’t get a chance to voice his objections because Victor’s lips are back on his seconds later.  
They just kiss deeply for a few moments until Yuuri pulls away to trail his lips down Victor’s cheek, then his jaw, then finally his neck. Yuuri lingers there for a minute, leaving wet kisses on Victor’s sensitive skin.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispers, his lips are directly against Yuuri’s ear and it makes Yuuri shiver again. “That’s dangerous.”

“That’s okay,” Yuuri has stopped actively kissing Victor, but his mouth is still pressed to Victor’s neck. “I want it. I want more.”

“If you’re sure,” Victor hums and Yuuri leans back to give Victor one serious nod of his head before diving in again for a proper kiss.

Yuuri’s left hand travels to the back of Victor’s head, carding every which way through his hair. His right hand remains a solid warmth on Victor’s chest. They are making very little progress in advance towards “more” and Victor feels this needs to change.

“The bed would be much more comfortable for this, don’t you think,” is all the warning Victor gives before breaking their kiss and heaving Yuuri up from the floor and plopping him on the bed. “There now, better right?”

Victor looms over Yuuri, straddling his hips and shoving his hands under Yuuri’s sweatshirt. He rubs all along the bare skin of Yuuri’s chest and stomach, as Victor kisses him, making him squirm. Victor pushes his sweatshirt so it’s just under Yuuri’s chin, giving him kisses all across his chest and stomach before finally pulling the sweatshirt over Yuuri’s head. His hands are making their way to Yuuri’s pants when Yuuri grabs Victor’s arms to stop him.

“Ah! Wait a second,” Yuuri says before leaning away from Victor and over the edge of his bed, rummaging for something under it for a second before he hands Victor a half empty bottle of lube. “Here. I don’t have any condoms though.”

“Oh! I’ll be right back then,” Victor gives Yuuri a small kiss on his forehead before slipping out of the room.

Yuuri uses the moment of respite to catch his breath and collect his thoughts. Even though he and Victor have had this…thing going on for a couple months now he never thought it would go this far. He presses his hands to his chest. It feels like he’s going to puke up his heart any second now, but he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.  
Victor returns about a minute later with a small packet in his hand. 

“I kind of forgot we’d need these,” he admits sheepishly.

“Well I’m glad one of us is thinking,” Yuuri quips lightly.

He impatiently pulls Victor back on top of him and makes quick work of his shirt and pants while he lets Victor finish undressing him.

Victor sits up on his legs and takes Yuuri’s hand and the bottle of lube.

“You’ve done this before?” he asks squeezing a generous amount of lube into Yuuri’s hand and slicking up his fingers.

“Only to myself,” Yuuri mumbles.

“You should know what to do then,” Victor says with a smile bringing Yuuri’s lubed up fingers to his ass.

Yuuri swallows hard and closes his eyes as he lets Victor guide one of his fingers inside him.

“Yes, just like that,” Victor encourages breathlessly. He releases Yuuri’s hand and allows him to fully take over. “You can add another,” he adds running his hands along Yuuri’s ribs and then down to his dick, stroking him until he’s hard.

Yuuri nods, a little dazed now that Victor is touching him too, and slowly pushes another finger very much enjoying the quiet pleasured sounds escaping Victor. He works Victor open gently, adding a third finger after a minute. His eyes glued to Victor’s hazy expression. Enthralled that he is the cause of it! Yuuri is making him feel that way! He can hardly believe it. He wants to give Victor more of this pleasure. He thrusts his fingers in again and Yuuri relishes the jolt of Victor’s body as one of Yuuri’s fingers brushes his prostate. 

“Yuuri,” Victor all but whines “Let’s go. I’m good, so let’s go.”

Yuuri removes his fingers and scoots up into a sitting position, settling Victor in his lap with Victor’s legs tucked down on the bed on either side of Yuuri. Victor turns away for a moment to grab the discarded condom and roll it on. He watches as Yuuri slicks up his dick with more lube almost hungrily, causing heat to pool in Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri’s hand grip Victor’s thighs to support him as he sinks down slowly on to Yuuri’s dick.

All the breath that Yuuri’s holding escapes him all in a rush. Victor feels so good around him it’s almost intoxicating. The sounds Victor’s making isn’t helping much either. He has his legs stretched out on either side of Yuuri and Yuuri’s torso wound up in a death grip. His head is on Yuuri’s shoulder and his mouth is right beside Yuuri’s ear, so he can clearly hear every little whimper and moan coming from Victor’s throat and it goes straight to his dick.

“Let’s go,” Victor says again, signaling he ready for Yuuri to move. His voice is already so hoarse. Yuuri shivers.

He slides his hands up from Victor’s thighs to his hips, gipping him and helping him move on his dick as Yuuri thrusts shallowly up in to Victor.

Yuuri is in heaven. Victor is so hot and tight around him Yuuri can’t concentrate on anything except Victor. And he tells Victor exactly that, he presses his lips against Victor’s ear and whispers lewd things that would have surprised Victor hadn’t they been such a turn on.

“Yuuri, Yuuri please,” Victor cries. His chin is digging in to Yuuri’s shoulder and his fingernails are clawing at Yuuri’s back. It almost scares Victor how good this feels to have Yuuri fucking him. It’s never felt like this before. He doesn’t know how to handle it. Yuuri gives a particularly deep thrust and Victor lets out another almost painful sounding moan. His teeth clench so hard he’s afraid they’ll crack.

“Victor, Victor, Victor,” Yuuri gasps into Victor’s hair. One of his hands remains on Victor’s hip as one grabs his neglected dick, dripping with pre-cum.

“No, wait,” Victor sobs; he doesn’t want to come yet, but Yuuri doesn’t listen or is too far gone he can’t hear him and continues to stroke Victor. “Wait. I’m…I’m ah—”

Victor’s hold on Yuuri tightens impossible more as he releases all over Yuuri’s hand and legs and belly. Yuuri’s still thrusting inside of him and tears bloom in Victor’s eyes. It’s too much. It’s way too much.

“Hurry,” Victory whispers “I can’t—”

“I’m close,” Yuuri rasps, his hot breath tickling the side of Victor’s head. “I’m so close. I’m sorry just hold on a little longer.”  
Victor nods. It’s starting to hurt a little, but just before it crosses into being too painful Yuuri is arching into Victor, his teeth sinking into Victors shoulder as he comes.  
Victor collapses onto the bed after lifting himself off of Yuuri, panting and flushed and covered in sweat. Yuuri, looking quite disheveled himself brushes Victor’s damp hair away from his forehead and drops a kiss there. 

“Stay here,” he whispers, as if Victor could move right now. He stands up, tries to clean off some of the drying cum and gets rid of the used condom before putting on some clothes and padding out into the corridor. He went into the, thankfully empty kitchen first filling a large glass with water. Then he went into the tiny bathroom dampening a washcloth with warm water. When he returns to his bedroom Victor is sitting up, but still looks a mess. His hair is sticking up in all kinds of directions and his face and chest are still pretty red. As Yuuri gets closer he can see tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Here,” Yuuri hands him the glass of water and runs a hand through Victor’s hair, trying to tame it just a little. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Yuuri asks as he uses the washcloth to clean Victor’s face and body.

Victor smiles as he drinks more of the water, making Yuuri take a couple of sips as well. “No,” he says. “You made me feel so good, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gives Victor a smile in return, settling next to Victor and lying his head on his shoulder. “I’m glad,” he says. Yuuri’s hand takes Victors unoccupied one and laces their fingers together.

Victor give a content hum and leans his head against Yuuri’s.

Never in his life has Yuuri felt so satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> when I started writing this I was going to overstimulated Yuuri but it turned into overstimulated Victor and I'm alright with that.
> 
> dinogyro.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @strawberryeggs_


End file.
